gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Tested
Tested is the sixteenth episode of Glee's fifth season and the hundred and fourth episode overall. The episode will air on April 15, 2014. This episode will be written by Russel Friend and Garrett Lerner and directed by Paul McCrane. Source Spoilers Summary *When the boys get tested for STDs, Artie tests positive for a disease and he's forced to tell his sexual partners. Meanwhile, Kurt and Blaine have relationship issues when Blaine puts on his "freshman fifteen." Source *Blaine discovers his newfound love of “cronuts” has the residual side-effect of weight gain - namely, the dreaded “Freshman Fifteen.” Combined with witnessing a more physically fit and self-confident Kurt’s star rapidly rising at NYADA while his simultaneously wanes, the increasingly pudgy former dreamboat begins to suffer a crisis in confidence… leading to some uncharacteristic behavior. As “Film School Artie” enjoys a success with the ladies that “High School Artie” never could have hoped for, he is quick to avail himself of all opportunities presented him. However, he soon discovers that his Casanova’s ways come at a price, one which may preclude him from making the one special connection he truly desires. As roommates Sam and Mercedes explore being a couple, she confesses that she is still a virgin and is not sure when (or if) she will be ready for them to make love for the first time. While the smitten Sam agrees to wait as long as she wants, he nevertheless tries to do everything he can to prove his worthiness and expedite the process… while she seeks outside advice from several sources. Source Plot *There's an audition for a stage combat partner and students in a stage combat class. Source 1 Source 2 *There's a fantasy/dream sequence involving different beautiful women in various clothing styles (Addicted to Love). Source *According to the Promo, ''Love is a Battlefield ''is sung during the stage combat class. Scenes *Amber was on set filming three scenes including one musical number. (3/4) *Chris and Darren were on set. However, this could be for Bash. (3/5) Source *Amber and Kevin were on set. (3/7) Source *Scenes were filmed at the diner. However, this could be for Bash. (3/7) Source *Vanessa (a new character) was filming. (3/7) Source *Glee was filming at the Million Dollar Theatre (3/8). Source *Glee was shooting some New York-set scenes in Los Angeles this weekend. (3/8) Source *Kevin was on set. (3/8) Source Source 2 *There is a casting call for guys who can look exactly like Artie. (3/10) Source *Chord, Chris, and Darren were seen on set. (3/10) Source *Glee is filming in NYC this week. (3/11) Source Source 2 Source 3 *Amber was on set filming a scene with some of the cast. (3/11) Source *Amber, Chord, Chris, Darren, Kevin, and Lea were on set. (3/11) Source *Kevin was on set, wearing an STD suit. (3/14) Source *Amber and Chord were filming together in New York. However, this could be for Bash. (3/17) Source Source 2 Music *Amber was in the studio recording two songs. (3/3) Source *Kevin was in the studio. (3/7) Source *Amber was in the studio recording two songs. (3/12) Source Songs Source *Tested, is an EP accompanying the music of the episode. Guest Cast Guest Stars *Amber Riley as Mercedes Jones *Craig Henningsen as stage combat partner *Stephanie Hunt as Julie *Tahlena Chikami as Jessica Source *Galadriel Stineman as Vanessa Source Trivia *This episode marks Kurt's hundredth appearance. Gallery tested (1).jpg tested (1).png tested (2).jpg tested (2).png tested (3).jpg tested (4).jpg tested (5).jpg tested (6).jpg BTS Glee set 3-7-2014.jpg Tumblr n25e0pXThy1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr n25d45pcrC1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg Tumblr n25cztGMCB1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg tumblr n23wyc3sPo1qiicbko1 500.jpg tumblr n2527bNGBp1rojy6eo1 500.jpg tumblr n250mwRGL11rojy6eo1 500.png BiQVnnFCYAELMoi.jpg tumblr n25b84zq5n1rs55hxo1 250.jpg tumblr n25b84zq5n1rs55hxo3 500.jpg tumblr n25g4pggXw1rojy6eo1 500.jpg tumblr n25kg0ZiL21rojy6eo1 250.png tumblr n25kg0ZiL21rojy6eo2 250.png tumblr n25kg0ZiL21rojy6eo3 250.png tumblr n25kg0ZiL21rojy6eo4 250.png tumblr n25nahtVQl1rojy6eo1 500.png tumblr_n28s4e7UZF1r4ezfzo1_500.jpg tumblr_n2dt5sZyEn1rojy6eo1_500.jpg tumblr_n2gaxrXflP1rojy6eo5_250.jpg tumblr_n2gaxrXflP1rojy6eo3_250.jpg GleeInNYC.jpg Dipity 1.jpg Dipity 2.jpg Dipity 3.jpg Dipity 4.jpg dipity 5.jpg gorgeous NY Chord.jpg HA 1.jpg Dipity 6.jpg Dipity 7.jpg Dipity 8.jpg Dipity 9.jpg Dipity 10.jpg Dipity 11.jpg Dipity 12.jpg Dipity 13.jpg hevans sailor.jpg Sailor Blam!.jpg I luv sexy sailors!.jpg Sailors 2!.jpg Ships ahoy!.jpg Commere Sailor!.png Sailors!.jpg dipity 14.jpg dipity 15.jpg Dipity 16.jpg Dipity 18.jpg Dipity 19.jpg Dipity 20.jpg dipity 21.jpg Dipity 22.jpg Dipity 23.jpg Dipity 24.jpg Dipity 25.jpg dipity 26.jpg dipity 27.jpg serendipity-interior-1-hi-res-email.jpg tested bts woo (1).jpg tested bts woo (3).jpg tested bts woo (4).jpg tested bts woo (5).jpg tested bts woo (6).jpg tested bts woo (7).jpg tested bts woo (8).jpg tested bts woo (9).jpg tested bts woo (10).jpg tested bts woo (11).jpg tested bts woo (12).jpg tested bts woo (13).jpg tested bts woo (14).jpg tested bts woo (15).jpg tested bts woo (16).jpg tested bts woo (17).jpg tested bts woo (18).jpg tested bts woo (19).jpg Sailor kick.jpg Blaine the Sailor Man.jpg give me all the sailors!.jpg tested stills (1).jpg tested stills (2).jpg tested stills (3).jpg tested stills (4).jpg tested stills (5).jpg NY's best boys.jpg last one of these.jpg tumblr_n3qoh67S6Z1rpt4who1_500KURT1. Png tumblr_n3qor4naFe1qaxxelo1_500T1.gif tumblr_n3qor4naFe1qaxxelo2_500T2.gif tumblr_n3qonkIQHt1r69zflo1_r1_500KURT1.gif tumblr_n3qonkIQHt1r69zflo2_r1_500KURT2.gif tumblr_n3qor8qgZX1qbtag1o2_250t1.gif tumblr_n3qor8qgZX1qbtag1o1_250t2.gif tumblr_n3s3gyYQ8Q1qg49w0o1_500.jpg tumblr_n3sig1zr2o1rojy6eo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n3sig1zr2o1rojy6eo2_1280.jpg tumblr_n3sig1zr2o1rojy6eo3_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_n3sig1zr2o1rojy6eo4_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_n3sig1zr2o1rojy6eo5_r1_1280.jpg tested still 1.jpg tested still 2.jpg tested still 3.jpg tumblr_n3qpa9cXkr1sczt3wo1_500TES1.gif tumblr_n3u5stLJKu1rab3tyo1_500TES2.gif tumblr_n3u5stLJKu1rab3tyo2_500TES3.gif tumblr_n3qpa9cXkr1sczt3wo2_500T1.gif tumblr_n3qpa9cXkr1sczt3wo3_500T2.gif tumblr_n3u64zzBxd1qg25zco2_250T3.gif Tumblr n3vwqhDN071r34efro1 1280.jpg tumblr_n3vxc0sMka1rojy6eo4_1280.jpg tumblr_n3vxc0sMka1rojy6eo2_1280.jpg tumblr_n3vxc0sMka1rojy6eo3_1280.jpg tumblr_n3vxc0sMka1rojy6eo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n3vxc0sMka1rojy6eo5_1280.jpg tumblr_n3vxc0sMka1rojy6eo6_r1_1280.jpg tumblr_n3x3r5wvES1sk4whgo1_500.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Pages needing attention